


Heart to Heart

by Doxx



Series: It's a Kind of Magic [8]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Anal Sex, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, Physical Disability, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:00:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26543323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doxx/pseuds/Doxx
Summary: Eddie has something on his mind he wants Mammon to know. Mammon too, has something of import to say.The two then end up in bed together.
Relationships: Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Male Character(s)
Series: It's a Kind of Magic [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1880872
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	Heart to Heart

“I want a word with you Mammon...”

“I didn't do anythin'!” mammon protested, as Eddie gestured towards his room with the hand not curled round the handle of his cane (which he and Mammon had jokingly started to refer to as his 'wand', much to Asmo's continual mirth). 

Eddie set his boyfriend with a stern look, and he lowered his free hand.

When Mammon did not make a move, Eddie turned and deliberately marked each step with his cane as he went inside his bedroom.

“Come on then, unless you want to have this conversation out in the corridor for everyone else to hear?” he asked, as he held open the door with his walking stick. 

Mammon flustered in the corridor outside Eddie's room. He was aware that Eddie had something to say, something important, and clearly fought against the instinct to run away and not find out what it was in case it was bad news (or that he'd done something wrong). 

“Ya said I weren't _allowed_ after ten at night!” he attempted, a last grasp at an excuse to avoid hearing what Eddie had to say.

Eddie stood in the doorway, resting one arm against the frame, the other on his cane propping open the door.

“Come on, it's not as bad as you seem to be imagining...” he softened slightly, seeing just how reluctant Mammon appeared.

Mammon stepped in, eyes skittering and nervous. Eddie swung the door closed behind him, and tossed his cane to the floor. Mammon was part-way through bending to pick it up for him, when Eddie caught his shoulder and pulled him upright.

He dragged the demon up to meet his eyes.

“Mammon. I get that today was not ideal. Our study session was not just interrupted by Satan, but Belphegor and Beelzebub too. But rather than getting everything we needed to know done for the test, we had to cut it short before you murder-ated your siblings who kept were just trying to help. Dinner was interrupted by you kicking Asmo under the table every time he so much as looked at me, never mind his comments about how long and hard my 'wand' was.... And I know you have been seating yourself between me and Lucifer ever since I called him out on being an arrogant ass when it came to him using 'human' as a put down.... again.... I get the impression he is not going to shake that habit anytime soon....”

Mammon bowed his head, and did not meet Eddie's gaze, and in that moment, Eddie regretted his tone.

“I'm not mad at you. The opposite actually, I'm flattered that you want to protect me, and you do a great job of it. But Mammon, you cannot treat me like some fragile, glass thing. I can stand up for myself, and you need to let me do that.”

Mammon glanced towards Eddie, unsure, and turned one of the rings on his hand around and around nervously.

“I.. I know.”

He flicked his eyes downwards, a sign Eddie had come to realise meant he was about to reveal something personal... but did not yet feel confident that his words would be accepted. 

Eddie relaxed his posture. He'd heard what Mammon looked like in his true form, and uncovered how he dealt with 'threats'. Eddie had come to learn that Mammon would do also anything to safe-guard that which he held dear... and that included him. Eddie was both heartened that he was held in the same regard of Mammon's siblings, and also felt that this might be his demon's way of showing affection....

However, he was a grown man himself, and found the intensity of Mammon's protection too much, putting him in mind of too many times where he'd been assumed to not be able to do much of anything due to using a walking cane. 

Eddie, in all honesty, did not know what to do next. He'd only really got as far as planning to speak his mind about being overly coddled, and he'd said his piece and trusted that Mammon had listened.

Mammon started to speak; “Ya confuse me. I get ya are this powerful mage, and probably don't even need my help, but i just wanna keep ya safe. An' sometimes I guess I go overboard with it... sorry...”

Mammon looked at the human and frowned, as if conflicted. 

“Ya chose me, first, out of all my brothers, and I think that I maybe choose ya too..... And I get ya have other pacts, and that I hav'ta share... but....”

He took a breath, and then reached to clutch Eddie by both hands, “I want to keep ya all for myself, but I also want to give ya everythin'....” his voice hushed to a whisper, “I think it might be love. After so many years.... I think I have forgotten how it felt... to love someone... not as family.... but as this... us....”

“Oh....” 

Eddie knew words. He knew a great many words. He had an articulate and vast vocabulary. 

All of which abandoned him when he saw the raw trust and hope in Mammon's eyes. 

He leant forwards to express what his absent words could not. He kissed his demon, sweetly, tenderly. 

They kissed till breathless, till Eddie swayed on his feet, knocked off balance by the confession. He curled a hand round the back of Mammon's neck, and let his demon's strong stance steady him. 

“I never thought in my wildest moments I'd end up with a demon. But I am glad. I am happy... and I think...” he paused, “that I love you too Mammon.

Mammon stopped, as if he did not believe he had heard correctly. 

Eddie laughed, softly, “I love you Mammon. My demon, my darling.”

Mammon opened his mouth, but did not manage to utter a single word. His hand on Eddie's gripped tight, and his eyes shone in golden and sapphire hues.

Eddie could have stared into those eyes for hours, but he caught the way they flicked, over his shoulder and towards the bed. 

A shy request, and not new. He and Mammon had had sex already; the awkwardness of the first couplings had shifted to a shared understanding of each other's bodies. Mammon was less likely now, to try and adopt a more aerobatic position because most of the time Eddie was neither flexible or strong enough to support Mammon's weight. Demons, Eddie had found, were expectationally heavy. Maybe an increased muscle mass or density, he did not know, but it meant that he had to make sure Mammon did not fall asleep on him afterwards, or risk cutting off the blood supply to his arm and shoulder. 

Eddie gave a grin, and clumsily stepped backwards, pulling Mammon with him. They landed upon the bed in a muddle of limbs and kisses, and Mammon's hands roaming over his body, gripping and grasping through his clothes.

Eddie had lost enough shirts that he started to shuck out of his clothes, before Mammon got even more grabby. Demons claws posed very real threat to his wardrobe, and it was limited enough as it was.

There was a soft thud, as Mammon kicked off a shoe to the floor, followed by its pair. Mammon then shifted so he was fully up on the bed, as Eddie managed to cast his shirt away. His own shoes took more effort to shed, his right foot less mobile, and there was substantially more wriggling to slip free of his socks (which Mammon smirked at), but soon both he and Mammon were down to trousers, with a growing laundry pile scattered across the floor.

He might have made a start on his fly, but Mammon was upon him suddenly, pressing kisses and soft sounds along his collar and down his chest. 

Mammon was being more possessive than usual, even for him, and seemed intent to kiss across every inch of skin. While used to Mammon's habit of wanting to trace over every bump and budge and hair till Eddie had lost his self confidence at being naked (the demons of the Devildom were trim as a rule, and so at first he had thought mammon's fascination with his softer parts was due to the novelty of a chunky, hirsute partner, but then, later, Eddie came to see that Mammon paid equal attention across his entirety), Eddie felt something new added to the slow appreciation of uncovered skin.

Mammon was twitching his finger against the flesh, as if making tick marks.

The kisses distracted him, and it took longer than it ought to have to realise, Mammon was writing an 'M', over and over on his skin. 

Eddie was not offended at being marked in such a way. Mammon made no secret of his greedy nature, and by now Eddie had learnt to accept that demons had many mannerisms that had no human equivalent. 

He rather liked Mammon's attention being so focused upon himself, always having thought himself nothing special. Having a demon, his demon, so intent upon him and him alone, made Eddie feel precious and powerful. 

He smiled, and softly said, “You could write your whole name... if you wanted to?”

Mammon froze instinctively at being caught, then shot Eddie a raised brow.

“Ya don't mind?”

He shook his head, and propped himself up on an elbow to see as Mammon quickly scrawled what he assumed was his signature across a rib.

Mammon breathed once, his eyes darkening, as he traced under where his name had been laid, invisible and known only to the two of them.

Eddie made a note to get hold of a quill and ink at some point, figured that they would both enjoy the act and result of Mammon being able to write his name as many times as he wanted, all over Eddie's body. It might be messy, and it might take some explaining if they got ink on the bedsheets, but from Mammon's full pupils, it would be worth it. 

He felt fingers run under the waistband of his trousers, and lifted his hips as much as he could to help Mammon pull them from him, underwear and all. 

Eddie readjusted on the bed as Mammon all but threw his own trousers off, the pockets jangling as they hit the ground.

Mammon clutched close at him. Eddie could feel the heat build as their bodies connected, and the unmistakable jut of a dick, warm and hardening against his thigh. His own thickened up as he brushed over shoulder and hip, finding handholds, and pulled, jolting the last of the space out from between them. Mammon gasped, and there was a low sound, half-way purr and growl, and Eddie knew that they were done with foreplay.

A moment, held tight against a demon, letting anticipation rise, till Mammon broke first, patience not being one of his strengths.

Mammon reached for the lube in the bedside drawer, rattling Eddie's house keys and human currency as he sought out the tube in amongst the clutter. Meanwhile, Eddie started to turn, moving to his left side, and pushing the duvet out of the way so that they had room to move without entangling in bedsheets.

The more provocative poses and positions of porn were beyond Eddie's ability, even if he wanted to mimic the sexual acts committed to video. Mammon might have been able to flex and contort into such configurations, but Eddie was bound by his mere human frame. 

There were arrangements that suited them both though. Eddie's hips might not have been comfortable held wide with Mammon between his legs (or worse, pulled up over shoulders in a painful stretch), but he could position himself on all fours with Mammon taking him from behind.

This had the added appeal that Mammon did not have to keep such tight control over his half-demon form, since his wings and horns were well away from Eddie's human skin (claws remained an issue, but mammon had been mostly successful in being mindful of the sharp points). Eddie as well, could enjoy Mammon's noises, so close to his ear he caught every half-formed word and sound.

When his balance was stable, he could even reach a hand and tug at Mammon's pale hair (though he himself did not care for hair-pulling).

They had found their equilibrium through experimentation, some comically clumsy efforts, more than a few yelps as sensitive areas were discovered and hair accidentally leaned on, and working through with words when things went awry.

Eddie had lifted himself off the bed, resting on his knees. He twisted round for a kiss as Mammon settled behind him, warm hands running down his back and over his ass.

The angle was not ideal, but that did not detract from the kiss being hot and wet and messy, as Eddie used his lips to massage against Mammon's mouth. A thin thread of shared saliva strung out between them, as Mammon pulled away and gave his partner a cheeky wink.

There was the snap of a cap being opened, and the sound of lube being squeezed onto fingers.

Cool at first, Eddie felt as Mammon gently touched against his cleft, Mammon's other hand stroking down his spine.

He hummed with satisfaction as Mammon eased into him with a fingertip, circling and twisting, his rim relaxed in the presence of his demon.

“That's right Eddie, the Great Mammon's got ya. Gonna look after ya.”

He could not help but grin and arch into the touch, and felt a second finger start to work at his hole.

“Mammon, babe, want you. Want you _now_.”

Eddie felt as Mammon braced over his hip, and set his other hand under his belly. Then, he felt Mammon press behind him, not yet penetrating, but rocking against him slowly. 

It was hot and close and Eddie found his own patience had run out.

“Please...?”

Mammon pulled away, adjusted himself so that the tip of his cock was rubbing at Eddie's ass, and then, with a click of his jaws, pushed forwards.

Stretching to accommodate his lover's cock, Eddie had to brace on his elbows as well as his knees to keep from shifting forwards too much. Mammon's hands helped too. He exhaled loudly as he was filled, and felt Mammon slow down as he slid deeper. As the drag of flesh upon flesh became easier, he started to move with more vigour. 

After all, Eddie had asked not to be treated like he was made of glass.

Sensation surrounded him, outside and in. 

He heard Mammon making soft 'mmm' noises in hot gusts of breath, as his hips rocked against him. Eddie frowned, and tilted his head, and caught the word; 'mine', repeated like a mantra.

He flushed with warmth that Mammon desired him so.

He twisted slightly, enough to catch the eye of the demon fucking him.

“Yes... Yours.”

Mammon stuttered to a halt, gripping tight but his eyes wide and looking like he might start to make an excuse or apology.

Eddie interrupted his panic, smiling.

“All yours for the taking.”

Eddie felt the grip on his hip turn sharp, as claws emerged but did not break skin. Mammon huffed out a breath, then started to speak clear as his hips thrust forwards in staccato rhythm.

“Mine! Mine, mine, mine, mine, mine, mine....”

He'd not had a partner than had made him feel so desired, so cherished. Eddie did not, could not, last long, especially when Mammon's hand dipped low to stroke against his cock. Curled in the palm of a demon, and trusting, _knowing_ that Mammon would keep him safe from the claws, Eddie let his orgasm build and build.

He slumped as he came, dipping heavy against his elbows, his spine curling concave. He breathed deep, and satisfied, not caring that the bedsheets beneath were a mess.

Mammon slowed, and quirked his head over Eddie's shoulder. 

“Ah.... should I stop?”

Eddie, hazy with hormones and endorphins, shook his head. He felt lax, and warm, the dick within him a solid point of connection between him and his demon.

“Keep going. Take your pleasure. Want you to feel good too....”

Mammon hugged against his back, gentle. 

“If ya keep talkin' like that, and I don't know that I can hold back from ya.”

Eddie, with a flare of energy he did not know he had left in him, grinned and reached towards Mammon. First, he carded his fingers through soft white hair, and then, tangled the strands into his fist, and tugged so he could whisper;

“Then don't.”

With a low groan, Mammon started to rock again, having to use his hands on Eddie's hips to hold him upright. 

It was not exactly comfortable, his own orgasm fading and leaving him sensitised to the point of over-stimulation, but it was worth such slight discomfort to hear how Mammon fell apart behind him.

Huffs and possessive grunts, and hands holding him strong and steady. Mammon's hips thrust deep, and Eddie tipped his hips to meet him. Before long, Mammon jolted once, twice, and then stuttered to a stop. 

Mammon relaxed, a little too much, and Eddie could not support them both and so they collapsed into a sweaty, sex-slicked pile upon the bed.

Eddie giggled when he had to push Mammon off so he could move, and the demon reluctantly rolled to the side. He curled gratefully against Mammon's warm chest, as their breathing slowed down and they basked in the messy bedsheets.

There would be time to clean up and rest afterwards, as long as neither of them drifted into sleep. 

Eddie looked over to make sure Mammon's eyes were at least open, even if they were unfocused, and kissed against his cheek. “...Love you Mammon...” he murmured happily, feeling safe and adored in the arms of his demon.


End file.
